


I wish you loved me like I love you

by Fr0y0yeet578



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Crushes, Friendship/Love, M/M, Pet Names, Possibly Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:56:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27687254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fr0y0yeet578/pseuds/Fr0y0yeet578
Summary: Dream hates the fact he’s in love with his best friend, but what he hates more is that it hurts.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 74





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so probably no one reads these lol but enjoy my story! Idk if u guys want me to extend it or not so maybe let me know?

‘ _Dream_!’ George spluttered, ‘You-You can’t just say things like that!’

‘Why not?’ 

Gods why not ? Sometimes it was all dream wanted to say, to be able to just call George cute, to call him  his .

‘Because,’ Georges face was a bright red and Dream had to hold back a wheeze as he stared at his face cam. 

‘Because it’s- it’s -‘

** user has joined your channel **

‘Hi you muffins!’

‘Bad! Bad save me these two are flirting again and i don’t know what to dooooo,’ 

Sapnap chimed in, Dream had almost forgotten he was on the call. He had been too wrapped up in George and the way he was blushing to notice.

‘We were  not  flirting,’ George replied indignantly, ‘Were we Dream?’

Dream couldn’t resist the opportunity to make George just a little bit more flustered. It probably shouldn’t stoke all these emotions in the pit of his stomach, but for now, Dream was fine with ignoring them.

‘I don’t know, George,’ Dream murmured, his voice intentionally low. Just for George, only for George. ‘Depends, do you want it to be?’

For a second there was silence, and Dream panicked. Had he accidentally put too much feeling into that, too much truth? Did they see through the intricate web of reality and denial that he had spun whenever flirting with George? Did-

Dream was interrupted from his worries by Sapnap and bad spontaneously bursting into laughter and suddenly everything was normal again.

‘Dream!’ 

George slapped a hand against his forehead as if he was so done with Dream that he couldn’t handle it anymore. He was laughing along with the others but Dream could still see his rose tinted cheeks from behind his palms. He doubted anyone else noticed, but it was important to him. No matter how many times they acted like this, George always had that reaction.

Dream always thought the endearing nervousness was apart of the reasons he caught feelings for the brunet so quickly. 

Fuck he’d fallen so hard.

____________________________________

Dream lay staring at his bedroom ceiling. They had finished up their recording and he already missed the comforting presence of his friends. 

Friends.

Sapnap, Bad...... and George.

It almost felt wrong to call George his friend. Because Dream felt so much more. The word friend made him feel like he was drowning. Drowning in his own emotions that he could never express because it was George. George. His best friend. If he had to fall for anyone why did it have to be him.

Every time Dream so much as said his name or thought of his face a storm of butterflies rose up in his stomach. Dream couldn’t decide if he liked the feeling of their fluttering, or if it would be the death of him.

Couldn’t he just be left to pine in peace? If Dream fully knew that he had absolutely no chance it would be infinitely easier to get over him. 

But no. He just had to like the most oblivious, stupidest, cutest idiot the world had to offer.

To be honest, Dream thought it was drastically unfair. What did the universe have against him?

He didn’t even know if he was blessed or cursed to have George in his life. Every time he smiled that smile that felt like it was just for him and made everyone else in the world melt away, every time Dream looked into his eyes and had to remind himself that George was thousands of miles away and most likely  straight , every time George so much as laughed, Dream felt himself slipping further.

Because who wouldn’t? Who wouldn’t fall in love with his stupid best friend? i mean, have u seen him? Dream thought George was the best thing on this Earth, and love makes you think that it’s not just you.

Dream glanced up as soon as he heard his discord notification and his heart beat a little faster because chances were it was from George.

He headed over to his computer where he was greeted with a message from Sapnap. He felt slightly disappointed but immediately the guilt came crashing down. Who was he to be sad that it wasn’t George texting him? George wasn’t his and Sapnap was one of his best friends and he always enjoyed talking to him.

**Sapnap** : What’s up? We haven’t texted in a while lol :) 

**Dream** : Hey Snapmap 

**Sapnap** : Dream :(

**Sapnap** : HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT 

**Dream** : :D 

**Dream** : Hey, when are you going to upload that video you told me you finished editing the other day?

**Sapnap** : oh

**Sapnap** : Um

**Sapnap** : Well the thing is

**Dream** : You forgot didn’t you?

**Sapnap** : ....

**Sapnap** : maybe

**Dream** : Sapnap!

**Sapnap** : Stopppp, i promise i’ll do it tonight.

**Dream** : Sure you will

**Dream** : you’re as bad as George you know

**Dream** : scratch that your worse :D

**Sapnap** : Hey!

**Sapnap** : Don’t you think that’s going a bit to far. I mean have you met george?

**Dream** : lol he is the worst at staying on a timetable that’s true

**Sapnap** : Speaking of George, what was going on with you two today?

**Dream** : nothing what do you mean

**Sapnap** : idk

**Sapnap** : i guess you were just being a bit more flirty than usual.

**Sapnap** : which is totally fine! I just wondered if there was a reason why i mean we weren’t even streaming.

Dream sat back in his chair. Gods, even Sapnap had noticed.

**Dream** : haha yh idk why just jokes i guess

**Sapnap** : okay if you’re sure man

**Sapnap** : You can always talk to me you know right? Even though George is sorta your best friend now doesn’t mean that we are any less close than how we used to be.

**Dream** : yh ik Sapnap, thank you by the way. I appreciate you dude :)

**Sapnap** : No problem XD gotta go grab some dinner in a sec. Talk to you later?

**Dream** : Okay

Dream closed discord quickly, he didn’t want to think about George or anything to do with their recording. Honestly, he was incredibly tired from his messed up sleep schedule, but he knew better than to even attempt sleep. He had way too much on his mind.

Gods he hated being in love with George.


	2. I want to kiss you under the sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream dreams of George what a surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am SO SORRY i haven’t updated in months, school got so busy but i took time to write this over Christmas, i’m also sorry it’s quite short . I hope u like it if u do pls drop a comment :)

Dream had a dream that night, how ironic.

It was odd really, because he could barely remember any of it when he woke. He knew it was about George because everything was about George he was constantly on his mind and Dream hated and loved it in equal amounts.

What he could recall was just a sense of contentment and a fizzy feeling in his stomach. But the dream went like this.

Dream was sat on a boat, under the stars, staring out to sea. He assumed that the gentle rocking lulled him in and out of consciousness. It was calm, serene even and Dream was relaxed for the first time in months. 

But then the scenery changed and Dream observed that he was in a meadow, sun beating down and lying in the warm grass.

It was pleasant and Dream let out a sigh of contentment.

Then he heard a giggle. 

Dream rolled over and was greeted with the sight of Georges beautiful stupid face. Of course. Of course George would be here because it was beautiful and anything Dream loved he associated with George.

Really there was no way out of it Dream was totally and utterly head over heels for this idiot because he was HIS idiot.

George smiled up at him, there faces were shaded by the boughs of a great oak tree and Georges face was dappled with sunlight filtering through the branches.

Dream had never seen anything more ethereal and he doubted he ever would.

How george managed to look just that pretty was beyond him.

When Dream had rolled over he somehow managed to be laying over George, supported by his arms so that he wouldn’t crush his skinny frame.

George tangled his hands in Dreams curls and Dream thought he might just die there on the spot.

Dream couldn’t look away, Georges eyes where shining and the warm brown of his irises was hypnotising.It was like he was in a trance, lowering his head lower and lower until he could feel Georges breath on his lips.

George whispered to him something that sounded suspiciously like ‘i love you’ but Dream was too focused on the way his cheeks were tinted pink and how his lips were slightly parted in anticipation to be sure.

Just as Dreams mouth brushed Georges, he found himself melting and Dream woke alone in his bed with George 4000 miles away.

But Dream didn’t remember that.

It’s safe to say that it was a good start to his day. Dream went about his daily tasks with a soft smile on his face, even if he was unsure why. It wasn’t until after lunch when he jumped on the Dreamsmp that things started going south.

**Author's Note:**

> idk if i should make this into a story or not so let me knowwwww.  
> Also drop a comment if u liked it, it helps motivate me to write stuff :)


End file.
